Incurable
by Deus Misereatur
Summary: Their conditions were chronic; both knew it, and had already prepared themselves mentally, physically and emotionally to face it. One-sentence fic.


**Title:**

Incurable

**Summary:**

Their conditions were chronic; both knew it, and had already prepared themselves mentally, physically and emotionally to face it – they were not frightened of it nor do they dread it – they knew it happens to all one day, and so, when the day comes, it will turn out _ok_ – and he will not go to jail for whacking his father nor would she actually have to lock Chizuru up in a dungeon to prevent the latter from molesting her maid-of-honor (she'll have to contemplate further on that matter) – they were in love and there is simply no antidote for it.

**Disclaimer:**

BLEACH does not belong to me; I am merely someone who enjoys both reading and writing fanfiction.

* * *

**Incestuous **_adjective_:

The relationship between them, if one should ever come to be, in accordance to her (and him, in secret) would probably be deemed wrong by people all around them; they were considered to be siblings more than friends, thus it would seem _weird_ should **they** happen.

**Causality** _noun_:

He often wondered what was it about her that made her _her_, after all, is was _so_ unlike him to be _him_ now; then again, after much reflection, he found comfort in that no one chooses who they like – it just happens.

**Histrionic**_ adjective_:

He knew she was beginning to see through his phony acting; his often coincidental nature calls with Orihime was probably arousing suspicion on her part – he only hope her suspicion was of the other kind.

**Impression **_noun_:

He knew he was drawn to her the very moment he saw her for she was a flame, however small and vulnerable she may look, he knew, she scorches; sure enough, after a round of sparring, he found out how right his first thoughts of her was – ouch!

**Gregarious**_ adjective_:

He was by nature a loner, preferring the silent company of himself more than the incessant mindless chatter of his classmates; yet, whenever she was around, he found himself dull and dreary, and would miraculously (he claims) find himself joining her in her mission to know everything about everyone (particularly anything scandalous).

**Ortho-** _prefix_:

Sometimes, he wonders whether his inner mind is a reflection of his current life, things weren't upright straight as much as they should be; but then, she would just come around and knock him around for somewhat – effectively tidying up what was wrong.

**Audacious **_noun_:

He knew that she knew that he knew that she knew he liked her, she knew that he knew that she knew that he knew she likes him as well; unfortunately, what was needed now was someone to simply throw caution into the wind and _just_do something instead of _just_ knowing.

**Necessitous **_adjective_:

Their relationship is subtle to say the least – you just don't see them clinging on to each other's existence no matter how dire the situation, thus, causing a general belief that they _don't_ care for each other; on the contrary, it simply shows how much they trust each other – they don't need empty promises or anything of the sort, they simply _know_.

**Density** _noun_:

They knew how stupid it was to dance around each other, they know what others who were observant enough thought – that they were blind for not realizing their feelings and the sort; but they wonder, was it really stupid to enjoy the thrill, the chase, the flirting...?

**Tandem** _noun_:

She hated the fact that they were no longer _together_, he was, after all, always leaving on those 'toilet excursions' of his (yeah, right, she snorts, who goes to toilet in black robes and his gigantic ass-kicking sword) and leaving her all alone – she was _not_ totally defenseless, so why was she the one left out?

**Antiquated **_adjective_:

She is made of strong stuff – having learned to grow up in an environment usually devoid of any parental figures, yet she is still frightened; she is frightened that he would throw away their friendship just like that, should he ever deem it old and pointless; she knows she ought to have more confidence in him but it's _him_ and it's the most important thing to her and she is _frightened_.

**Telepathic **_adjective_:

Keigo once thought they were mental – she always seemed to be able to guess what he was thinking and vice versa; she would like to say that she was a psychic who'll be a success in fortune telling but candor compels her to acknowledge the fact that it was simple an intuition, one she share_only_ with him.

**Scum **_noun_:

What probably attracted her to him in the first place was the similarities they share – their natural love for fighting and distaste for bullies and gangsters; put together, she knew they could get along just fine (though she can't really say that for the said trash of society who'll probably be experiencing a whole new definition of pain, but who really cares for such rubbish?).

**Uncouth**_ adjective_:

She supposed many people thought she was a saint for liking him in spite of his manners (or rather, lack thereof) but to her, he was hers probably _because_ of his brusque and harsh attitude; she prefers his honest remarks over the simpering and facetious ones she was accustomed to whenever she meets her parents' guests.

**Kink** _noun_:

Her affinity of the martial arts was a peculiarity of hers; some see it as an open declaration of total tomboyish-ness while others thought of her as a violent Yakuza-to-be; what they didn't (and probably will never) know was that he simply looks _damn_ delectable in his white uniform (especially with the sweat trickling down his scowling face) and if she just so happens to like watching the said karateka in action, who is to blame her?

**Incurable **_noun_:

Their conditions were chronic; both knew it, and had already prepared themselves mentally, physically and emotionally to face it – they were not frightened of it nor do they dread it – they knew it happens to all one day, and so, when the day comes, it will turn out _ok_ – and he will not go to jail for whacking his father nor would she actually have to lock Chizuru up in a dungeon to prevent the latter from molesting her maid-of-honor (she'll have to contemplate further on that matter) – they were in love and there is simply no antidote for it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Feel free to review or comment on what I've written. I had great fun writing this, so, I hope you had great fun reading as well.


End file.
